Secret Rendezvous
by Black Angel of Destruction
Summary: Completed! Oh Yeah! Rune has been secretly seeing someone he isn't supposed to be seeing. Can he keep it a secret and convince the dragon tribe that his lover isn't really bad at all? Shounenai and maybe some Yaoi. Pairings: Rune?
1. Part 1: Secret Meetings

Secret Rendezvous 

Summary: Rune has been secretly seeing someone he isn't supposed to be seeing. Can he keep it a secret and convince the dragon tribe that his lover isn't really bad at all? Shounen-ai and maybe some Yaoi. Pairings: Rune/? Others sometime later.

Disclaimers: I don't anything except the plot and anything that you don't recognize.

Part 1: Secret Meetings

Rath and Thatz stared at their fellow knight in shock. Of course it isn't everyday that the water knight would willingly let them go demon and treasure hunting. They figured something was up.

It was silent. Thatz made it his duty to break it.

"Rune is something wrong?" Thatz asked.

"No," Rune simply answered.

"Are you sure?" Rath asked.

"Yes!" Rune snapped. He had enough of their constant talking. He didn't feel really well and his two friends are making it worse by the minute.

He was satisfied when they moved back. He shook his head and looked out the window and sighed in sadness. He looked longingly outside. It has been a few weeks and he missed his lover already. He really didn't feel like arguing with his two companions on going demon and treasure hunting or bother to stop them. Usually he would be telling them that they couldn't waste time with the little detours because they needed to go back to Draqueen as soon as possible. But now he didn't feel like it. Besides the faster they actually go to Draqueen the less he'd get to see of his lover.

The two of them saw the lost look in their friends face and started up again with the questioning. They kept telling him the whole story and he was starting to get even more annoyed. He thought they could've just summarized it with 'Are you okay?' instead of telling him how he looks. Rune lost his patients.

"Just go do what you want before I change my mind!" Rune snapped at them.

Rath and Thatz jumped in surprise at their friend's sudden outburst. They both laughed nervously and left their friend's room. Rune shook his head and continued his staring out the window. After a while he got bored and decided it was time to retire for the night, seeing it dark outside. He opened his window in case he had a 'night' visitor. He stretched and yawned.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he felt a warm breath breathing down his neck. It sent shivers up his spine. But he refrained from showing it.

"You didn't need to be that harsh to them," his lover said.

"Hmph," Rune said not bothering to speak to him.

"Why are you mad?"

"You."

"Me?"

"Yes you."

"What did I do?"

"You come back after a week of absence without even telling me, that's what!" Rune said getting out of his forbidden lover's grip and walking towards the bed. He lied down and faced away from him and tried to get some sleep. His lover blinked clueless before sighing. He did deal with this before but then he was used to it already.

He walked on the other side of the bed and sat down in the middle. He saw Rune with his eyes closed obviously trying to avoid him. He just rolled his eyes.

"Rune, love, you should know that none of this is my fault," he said trying to stir Rune into talking to him. Rune didn't even bat an eyelash. He sighed. He figured he wasn't going to get any tonight.

He traced a finger down the elf's temple to his cheek only to get his hand slapped away and made Rune turn away from him again. He was disappointed but that was one of the things he loved about the elf. He leaned in and wrapped an arm around the elf. Surprisingly the elf didn't complain.

"C'mon Rune, love, it was hard to not sneak out of there. You know I can never can get out without being checked on."

Rune sighed and opened his eyes. It didn't matter he could never stay mad at anyone at all. He lifted himself up and turned to face his lover and found that he didn't have to turn very far. Their faces were only inches apart. His lover closed their distance and placed his lips on Rune's. Rune gladly returned the kiss. He wrapped his arms around his lover's neck and made them fall back on the bed. Rune deepened the kiss.

His lover pulled away and they drowned in each other's eyes. Then they kissed this time more passionately. When Rune felt the hands drift around his body he immediately pulled back. He couldn't do this tonight. He was feeling sick a bit more often and had been hungry a lot and it was like he was feeding for three or something. And there was also the fact that he felt more tired than usual and had aches and pains. He couldn't stand it.

Rune pushed his lover off him to the side. He couldn't deal with this right now. Rune sat up. An arm placed itself around his shoulders and pulled him closer to a body. He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and rested his head on his chest. He began sobbing quietly. His form trembled.

"Love what's wrong?" his lover asked concerned.

"Hold me," Rune said quietly. His lover complied and held him close. Soon Rune's sobs calmed down and he didn't tremble anymore. Rune fell to sleep. His lover lied him down on the bed and he slipped beside him. He covered the both of them with the blanket. He wrapped one arm around the elf pulling him closer and soon drifted off to sleep too.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: My first DK fic please go easy ne?

Like it? Review! NO FLAMES!


	2. Part 2: One Week

Secret Rendezvous 

Kinshin: There are a few things I want to clear up. For everyone who wants to know Rune's lover, I wasn't going to reveal who it is during further chapters for a few reasons, which will be to hard to explain right now. It is supposed to be a surprise in the middle of this story. You have to read further to find that out. And the second thing, about Rune being pregnant is sort of right. You'll find out later. And thank you people for reviewing I don't know if I cleared up everything that I'm supposed to.

Part 2: One Week

He stared down at the elf. They never really had sex or anything. He waited until the elf would be ready. He could understand because of what he did before. Not visiting for a full week was of importance. Of course a full week without the elf was pure torture for him. But then there were pressing matters of these new arrivals that kept attacking both demons and dragons. Some new arrival wants to claim control of all of Dusis. Not that it was a problem but the arrival is straight competition. Somehow they've avoided being seen out in the open and much weren't known about them. Thus he was having a hard time. He sighed and lied back down beside the elf. He wouldn't leave tonight; he'd stay till the elf woke up.

The next morning Rune woke up to a comforting warmth beside him. He smiled a bit and snuggled up to it. Of course it was a while until he came to his senses that blankets were never usually warm and that they didn't have heartbeats. He snapped his eyes open and saw his lover next to him sleeping. He was surprised because usually he'd leave during the night and he'd always wake up alone. But then he was glad for this and sighed.

He felt the bile running up his throat. The usual morning sickness that accompanied the morning. He quickly stood up and went to the bathroom and threw up in the sink since he couldn't hold it in longer. He felt his hair being pulled back so it wouldn't go in his face. He then threw out the last of it and stood up wiping his mouth. He really didn't like it.

"Are you okay?" his lover asked concerned.

"Yes I'm fine, I just wasn't feeling well right now. It'll pass later on the day. Why are you here? You always leave in the middle of the night," Rune answered while giving a question of his own.

"Do you not want me here?" his lover answered with a bit of hurt in his voice.

"No, I didn't mean that, it's just that I'm surprised that you're still here." Rune said assuring his lover that he wanted him there.

"Good because this whole week I'm going to spend it with you."

"What?" Rune asked in surprise. He couldn't believe it. His lover was going to stay with him for a week? "But what about the others? What am I going to tell them?" Rune said thinking about Rath and Thatz's reaction if they saw who he was with.

"Don't worry love, I'll just be in the shadows watching you. I do not wish to be among the company surrounding you. Plus I do not wish those new arrivals to be hurting you. I noticed their pattern and they seem to be trailing you and your companions."

"Oh. I never noticed. They must be what Lord Lykouleon was talking about."

"Must you say his name?" his lover said while helping him to the bed to rest since Rune was sorta sick.

"I can't help it. I developed that habit."

"Is there a way that I could make you stop that habit?"

"I don't know."

"They could take away your dragon powers." His lover said wrapping arms around his waist and placing a kiss on the exposed neck.

"So? Water already knows about us. He promised not to tell."

"No wonder I never see that dragon anywhere."

"Well I-"

Rune was interrupted with a knock on the door. The door was beginning to open and Rune pushed his lover to hide in the closet. Rath's head peaked out from the opening of the door.

"Hey Rune, are you coming? We're leaving," Rath said. Rune didn't wake up that late did he?

"Okay I'll be right out."

He saw his lover grab his cloak and walked towards the window. Rune sighed.

"You're not saying goodbye?" Rune said. His lover walked towards him and gave him a kiss and pulled away. "I'll see you." Rune said before rushing out the door without even thinking if he forgot something.

"What did I do to deserve him?" he asked to no one in particular.

-You didn't. Plus you don't.- He saw the water dragon hold up a sign. He just glared at the water dragon perched on the bed.

"Looks like he forgot you again."

-Yeah, because of you.-

"I guess I'll just take you with me."

-I'm sure I'll enjoy your company.-

He picked up the water dragon and exited out the window and followed the trail to where his elf went. He stayed hidden in the shadows also keeping a look out for any of the new arrivals so as they do not harm his mate. Of course it was very hard to concentrate when the company is being an annoying little dragon. So far the water dragon has been annoying him to no end. Usually he would just kill whoever was annoying him but since Rune might get mad at him he couldn't. It was very tempting to kill the little dragon.

He looked down at the camp that his lover and companions set up.

Rath made the fire while the other two just set up the sleeping bags. It just so happened that they haven't ran into any enemies or demons so far. From what they concluded there were supposed to be some demons attacking about now. Rath was rather disappointed as was Thatz because there were no treasure hunts to go on. Rune was rather pleased since he didn't feel like fighting other demons at the moment. Plus he felt weird. He's been hungrier than usual and back pains, and has been snapping at his friends harsher than usual. He found it weird, as did Rath and Thatz that avoided angering the elf.

Rune sighed and just went for a walk nearby hoping to clear his head a bit before nightfall came.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	3. Part 3: Visits

Secret Rendezvous 

Part 3: Visits

Rune nervously trailed of from his companions. He was thinking of what that demon said to him yesterday. He still couldn't get it off his mind. He refused to believe it. Though doubts were being planted in his mind.

Flashback%%%%%%%%%%

Rune wandered a little ways from their campsite and unconsciously registering where he was going. He was sure that his lover was around somewhere in hiding but then there was this other presence creeping around. It must've been what his lover was talking about. After about looking for a good half an hour. He began heading back. He saw that he wandered farther than intended.

He glanced back. He could feel that he was being followed. It didn't feel comfortable.

"You're not eating right. You're supposed to be eating human flesh," someone said from behind him. He jumped and turned to face the person. It was a woman that was about a head taller than him. "Seems like our master is rejecting your food. Though of course, he doesn't eat anything else except human flesh."

"Who are you, and what are you talking about?" Rune said a bit nervous feeling that he should run but his body didn't comply with his mind. She disappeared and reappeared behind him.

"No one you should know of yet. I'm just concerned because you haven't been eating well since you keep throwing it back out."

Rune jumped again and faced her to see her gone. He turned to go back but found her in front of him again.

"What's the hurry? I doubt that your friends and lover would really worry about you since they know you could take care of yourself."

Rune kept silent.

"I never expected that it would be you. You're more beautiful than any other woman I've seen. Our master values beauty. Such beauty, I can see what your lover treasures about you. But would he care for you if he found out?"

"Find out what?"

"That you're seeing someone else. That life growing inside of you is proof. It's amazing what magic can do." She said trailing a hand down from his face to his stomach. Rune shoved her hand away.

"You're lying, I haven't been seeing anyone else and there is no way that I'm pregnant, I'm a guy!" He said and walked past her to continue to the campsite.

"Hold on," she said grabbing his arm and pulling him towards her, "I'm not finished. After a few weeks you'll start to crave human flesh and blood. Don't forget what I said it's important if you value your life. And if you don't believe me why don't you go see a doctor."

End Flashback%%%%%%%%%%%

That is exactly what he's going to do. He's going to see a doctor and prove to the woman that he isn't pregnant because he's a guy. And that everything she said is just a joke.

When they reached the next town Rune told them that he needed to go somewhere. Rath volunteered to accompany him and they walked together to where he was going to go. He asked around for the clinic around and it led them to a small one that looked like all the houses. They went in to be greeted with an empty lobby.

"Rath wait here I'll just go see if the doctor is around," Rune said walking away before Rath could protest. He walked around to an office that has some sort of light different than that of sunlight. He knocked on the door. He heard a grunt that meant to come in. He opened the door and peaked his head in before stepping in fully.

"What do you want?" a man's voice drifted from behind the book he was reading.

"Um I was looking for a doctor and they told me that I would find one here. I'm sorry, I think I got the wrong place." Rune said about to step out.

"No you didn't. What is it that you want me to fix up?"

"Actually I just wanted you to clarify something for me."

"What would that be?"

"I need you to see if what my… friend said was true, that I'm pregnant."

"Oh? Don't you know?"

"I can't tell."

"Okay then do you have symptoms?"

"I just feel nauseous and have flashes of tiredness. Also I've had back pains and I'm being moody and some other things."

"There's proof. Go away I'm busy." The doctor said going back to reading the book.

"But I can't be pregnant. I'm a guy!" Rune said, almost shouting. The guy finally coming to his senses and took a look at the elf and saw that he indeed was a guy.

"Sorry my mistake." He soon started preparing something mixing some different colored water? Chemicals? Or something? Rune didn't know. As soon as the 'doctor' was finished he took Rune's hand and poked through the skin to get some blood making it drop in the solution, which turned into a dark purple color. The doctor didn't look surprised. He mused that it must be a spell. "No mistake. Go you're finished. It must've been some spell." The doctor said pushing the elf out of the office and handing him a vile that was filled with something that he didn't want to know. "You'll know when to take it," the doctor finished and slammed the door.

Rune stared in disbelief at the door. He shook his head. Maybe the doctor was delusional or something. Rune just walked back to Rath and they both walked back to the inn they were staying at. The night wasn't a safe place to travel. Rune knew that all of it was just joke. He hoped?

* * *

Directly after Rune and Rath left the doctor had a surprise visitor.

"What do you want?" he asked harshly, glaring at the woman.

"No need to be hostile towards me. I just came to visit you," the woman said.

"Visit me my ass. You're here for the elf aren't you, Lana?"

"No I'm not. Our master will be arriving in a few months. You did give him the potion didn't you?"

"Yeah now go."

"Okay grump." She left leaving the doctor annoyed.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Kinshin: Thanks for the reviews!

Like it? Review!


	4. Part 4: Something Different

Secret Rendezvous 

Response to Reviewers:

**SapphireDragon:** I'm sorry! I'm not mad at you at all and I don't care about taking up space in a review. I was just unresponsive the last time because of something that happened and don't be sorry about anything. Anyways thank you! 

**iceheart3000:** Can you tell me what you're confused on so I can clear it up the next chapter? Thanks for reviewing!

**noone:** Actually Lana's master isn't the same person as Rune's lover so, no. Thanks!

**yamatoforever:** Woah! Aren't you a detctive! Well, I guess you'll just wait and see if your conclusions are correct! Thanks for reviewing!

**Greenarrow-Resurrected:** Thanks!

Part 4: Something Different

It had been a weird week. That is to only the dragon knight of fire and earth. They wanted to know what was going on with their companion. Confronting the elf was hard enough since he avoids them most of the time during the week. They were staying at the same town since there have been more attacks by demons that seem to be summoned. They figured that it was Nadil again but then remembered that he was already long gone because the energies of the demons were different according to Rath that is.

Rune sighed. The day was exhausting for him. He opened the window in case his nightly visitor came. Being lost in thought makes one not notice their surroundings especially when someone unexpected comes along.

"Well, well, aren't you a sorry sight," the same woman from before said leaning against the open window.

"What do you want?" Rune asked harshly.

"Nothing. I just came to say hi and how are you fairing."

Rune said nothing.

"Heh, my name's Lana. You are?"

"…"

"The least you could do is tell me your name. I'm trying to be polite here."

"Rune."

"See that wasn't so hard no was it?"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. Are you eating right? You might lose yourself before the due date is over. I doubt your lover might like you after you go…berserk? Is that the term."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm just worried about you. Though it's uncommon for our kind to care about the beings we're going to destroy I'm kinda worried. You see elf, every world we go we always destroy. And this world just happened to be the next in the list of randomness that we made. We're dimension travelers. We've destroyed every world we've been on since our lord didn't find a nice place and it seems like this world will actually be spared. Isn't that neat? Your world will be the only one left. Our master seems to find something interesting here," she said eyeing him suggestively. Rune didn't like that look.

"Though I'm surprised that your lover didn't jump you yet. Being a demon and all I thought he'd gone through it by now and left. But then he could be smoothing his way to it. Considering the past I doubt he has feelings for you at all. He's probably just getting close to you to get what he wants. After all demons don't stop until they actually get what they want and they'd use any means to get it. The only thing I see you useful for is weakening the dragon tribe. But then I don't know. You could never tell what's right and what's wrong.

"Well my time is up. Your lover might kill me if he finds me in here. Bye!" she said waving and took off out the window.

Rune sighed in relief. He tensed as he felt arms encircle him. He thought it was another unexpected visitor but when the person spoke he relaxed a bit.

"What's wrong?" his lover asked concerned, one you don't usually hear from him.

"It's nothing," Rune answered turning around and gave his lover a kiss. He then walked over to the bed where his lover soon joined him. As soon as his lover lied down Rune put his arm around his waist and rested his head on his chest. He thought about what the woman said to him a few minutes ago and wondered if that was true. He refused to believe it but the seeds of doubt were planted in his mind even in a fraction.

Rune lied on top of his lover and rested his head on his chest. Then he looked up at him questioning, wondering if what Lena said is true.

"Rune is something wrong?" his lover asked meeting the questioning gaze.

"It's nothing," Rune responded giving him a kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck while laying his head on his shoulder.

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing," his lover said sitting up forcing Rune to face him. "I can't do anything if you don't tell me what's wrong."

"What if I don't tell you? You'll force it out of me?" Rune stated harshly. Then he realized what he said that wasn't supposed to slip out. Rune lowered his head. "I'm sorry." He said and just rested his head on his lover's chest. Tears were starting to form at the corner of his eyes. His hand clutched the fabric of his lover's shirt. His lover just clutched him tighter. Something was really wrong and he's going to figure it out, one way or another.

* * *

Rath looked worriedly at Rune. They were traveling again in tense silence. They still couldn't get a reaction out of him. Thatz cornered him in the last town but Rune just said that it was nothing. Rath noticed that he hasn't been doing so well ever since that doctor visit. He wondered what the doctor said to his friend, the only one he couldn't hate, about his condition. He was actually willing to walk back to that town and ask but knew that they couldn't otherwise they wouldn't make it back to Draqueen. Okay it might be weird that he, Rath, would actually be willing to go back to the capital but this seemed kinda important. He needed to find out what's bothering his friend.

Luckily they made it to the next town before it got dark so they wouldn't have to sleep in some forest. It took them hours before they could find an inn that wasn't filled. Apparently they made it in time for some parade that just made it into the town. The inn owner of the inn that they were staying at said something about some light show going on. Something like fire-something. They didn't catch the rest of it.

Rune immediately retreated to his room. Rath followed unknowingly behind him, which he now stood in front of Rune's door debating on whether to actually bother to or not. He chose the former and knocked. When he received no answer he became worried. He opened the door and called out,

"Rune?"

He glanced around and saw that Rune was already asleep. To think that he'd be tired already when they really haven't done any extra activity except walking the whole way. Rath just closed the door slowly and walked to the dining hall, he was hungry.

Back in the room, Rune sat up as soon as he heard the door shut. He didn't feel like talking to any of them right now. He had this major headache and it was totally killing him, literally. He turned to the person that just sat next to him. He saw his lover and was surprised.

"You're here," Rune said in surprise.

"Do you not wish for me to be?" his lover asked standing up about ready to leave.

"No!" Rune said gabbing on to him, "I didn't mean that, I was…just surprised that you'd be here after I said…" Rune looked up at him with tears almost spilling from his eyes. His lover brushed the tears before they could fall. Then bent down and gave him a kiss.

"C'mon, I'll take you somewhere," he said taking Rune's hand, helping him to stand.

"Where are we going?" Rune asked curiously.

"It's a surprise."

He gave surprised yelp as his lover picked him up and carried him out the window.

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	5. Part 5: One Night

Secret Rendezvous 

Response to reviewers:

**iceheart3000:** How Lana knew the doctor was because they are associated with each other. I just didn't put it in there because I didn't know if it'll be important or not. But anyways I hope that cleared it up.

**noone:** Thanks!

**SapphireDragon:** Hmm...I don't know. Maybe I'll reveal everything in about three chapters more or less. You gotta wait till then!

**Lady Eos:** Thanks!

**aquajogger: **It might not last that long. I don't know! Ah I'll work my way around it.

**yamatoforever:** Thanks!

**Greenarrow-Resurrected:** You have to wait about a couple more chapters. I'll reveal it all then.

Part 5: One Night

They ended up in a clearing. They were about two miles from the town and Rune recognized the path they had taken. But he remembered that this land had been barren. He stared questioningly at his lover.

"Didn't this land used to be barren?" Rune asked.

"Hn, it is only in daylight," his lover answered.

"Wow, really? This is beautiful."

His lover wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

"Not as beautiful as you," his lover said.

Rune smiled and turned around to face him and wrap his arms around his neck. He gave his lover a kiss and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it?" Rune asked.

"What is what?"

"Why are we here? There's something you're planning." Rune told him accusingly making his lover laugh a little.

"I just thought to take you out of that town for awhile. You look like you weren't doing very well."

They both sat down on the soft grass enjoying the other's company in the vast silence. It was welcoming. A breezed passed and Rune shivered. His lover noticed.

"We should head back now. Your companions might be worried."

"Yeah. Ah hey!"

As they stood up his lover bent down and hoisted him onto his shoulder. Rune shrieked uncharacteristically.

"Put me down! I can walk!"

"Yes but you'll slow us down."

"Can I at least not be carried like this? It's uncomfortable, you know."

"I wouldn't know. I haven't been carried like that." Rune growled in anger.

"You jerk! Let me down you insensitive, egotistical, sadistic…" Rune said hitting the back of his lover as his lover ran through the trees making it into town. Rune protested the whole way. Actually he was trying to take his mind off the cold. Blowing off some steam was helping.

Before Rune knew it, they were back at the inn, in his room, on the bed, lying on his back, and trapped without any escape routes. He was oblivious to it.

"…chauvinistic, overconfident, lying, scheming bas-mmph!" His demon lover cut off his rant. Rune brought his arms up to wrap around his lover's neck bringing them closer.

A hand caressingly went over his shoulder, down his side to his hips as hot-heated butterfly kisses were trailing down to his neck. The hand slipped under his shirt and began rubbing in a circular motion on his flesh, making the elf squirm enticingly. Rune succumbed to his demon lover's heating touches.

Rune looked up as his lover stopped. His lover looked at him directly.

"Are you sure you want this?" he asked. Rune was surprised. Did he want this? He then thought about what Lana said earlier.

"'…I thought he'd gone through it by now and left…I doubt he has feelings for you at all… demons don't stop until they actually get what they want and they'd use any means to get it…'"

Rune shook those thoughts off and turned to face away, thinking for a moment. It did seem like a possibility, everything she said. His lover did turn enemy into lover after a few days. It seemed suspicious but it didn't occur to him till now. He then turned to face him. He said,

"Yes."

"Are you sure? I won't be able to stop." Rune trailed a hand down his lover's temple to his chin while he lifted his head up.

"Yes, tonight I'm all yours."

* * *

Kinshin: Hello everyone. This is important that you have to read. Due to rules I cannot post lemons here. Now shall you wish to read it go to mediaminer .org/ fanfics

So if you wish to read it, there's the link. Just don't comment anything bad because I'm kinda bad in writing them. I just wrote it for the hell of it.

If you didn't want to read it all you have to know is that Rune and his lover did it.

$$$$$$$$$

Like it? Review!


	6. Part 6: Busted!

Secret Rendezvous 

Response to reveiewers:

Greenarrow-Resurrected: Thank you!!

Kage Ohkami: Don't worry about that. You'll find out later! Thank you!!

SapphireDragon: I'm really tired of repeating that 'his lover' it gets kinda tiring. I'll stop that in after a couple more chapters. Thank you!!

Part 6: Busted!

Rune groggily woke up. The rays of the sun were shining on his face. He used his arm to cover his eyes as he tried to adjust to the morning. He reached beside him to feel anything, but empty. He looked to see that his lover wasn't there. He sighed in sadness.

'He's not here.' He thought sadly.

Then he felt someone slip beside him and wrapped arms around his waist. He felt relieved.

"What's wrong?" his lover asked.

"Nothing." Rune answered turning to face him, smiling and snuggled up to him. He was glad his lover was still here. His lover frowned.

"You're a very bad liar you know."

"You're very nosy you know." His lover sighed and just let it go.

"Aren't you do-" A crash interrupted him. They both looked at the doorway to see Thatz hastily picking up the shattered plates. He stood up.

"Thatz…" Rune began.

"Ah don't mind me," he said before shutting the door normally. He then took deep breaths and walked calmly to throw the broken china. He was calmly processing what he just saw. So he threw the broken china away and stood for a while.

'Oh. My. GOD!' he thought and broke into a run towards Rath's room and began banging on the door.

"Rath! Open up!" Thatz yelled. Rath immediately opened the door and ushered him in.

"What are you making a commotion about?" Rath asked a bit angered because he wanted to sleep in a few hours more before they headed off.

"You'll never guess what I saw!"

Back in Rune's room, both of them were surprised. Okay a little bit confused but anyways, it still counts. Rune sighed and dropped back down on the bed.

"Great, how am I going to explain this?" he said. He didn't feel like explaining anything, especially this situation.

"Don't worry, love, everything will work out," his lover said standing up and getting something. He dropped a bag beside Rune. Rune looked questioningly at it.

"In the mean time you better dress up. They're going to be here soon."

To Rath and Thatz…

"C'mon Thatz don't be so delusional! I checked on Rune earlier, he was asleep, 'alone', on his bed. Now let go!" Rath complained. He was up almost all night worried to tiredness about Rune and he couldn't sleep until finally in the morning after he checked to see Rune okay. He was sleep-deprived. He saw Thatz open the door without knocking.

"And what have I told you about-" Rath choked, "-knocking…" he said a little more in surprise. Of course what he saw was really surprising. Rune was sitting on a man – no – a demon's lap and it was a shocking sight.

Rune smiled nervously. How the hell was he supposed to explain this? It was pretty obvious that Rath and Thatz don't recognize his lover at all. But then again his lover did say something about some illusion or something. Somehow Rune is the only one who could see what he really looked like.

"Rune…what's going on?" Rath asked surprised.

"Um…well…um…uh… It…uh…started like this…" Rune began telling the story about how he met 'Lan', his lover's 'name'. Which is just a cover up. He couldn't very well say, 'Hey I've been sleeping with our 'former' enemy. You don't mind, do you?' It probably seemed easier said than done.

Rath frowned at the explanation. He couldn't help it. He could tell Rune was lying through his teeth. At least he thinks. It seemed like Rune practiced in front of a mirror. He glanced a few times at Lan. Rune said that was his name. Somehow the presence feels very familiar. But he couldn't put his finger on it. He decided to figure it out later. Tiredness caught up with him.

"It's nice to meet you, Lan," Rath said giving a small smile towards the demon's direction.

"Same," 'Lan' said.

"Okay then. I've been sleep-deprived. I want to go back to sleep. We'll stay here one more day," Rath said and went out while grabbing Thatz along the way, leaving the couple in the room.

"Well that went well, don't you think?" Rune said looking surprised at where Rath and Thatz were just a few seconds ago.

"Yes, but I'm worried about Rath. He might discover who I am."

"Don't say that. You say it like he will."

"You worry too much," his lover said pulling him onto his lap. The demon laid kisses on the elf's neck making him squirm.

"Stop, I'm not in the mood for this," Rune said pulling away and stood up. Actually he wasn't in the mood for anything. In fact he felt like dying.

As he thought of that he froze up. He couldn't move. He felt intense pain course through his body. He threw his arms around his midsection. The pain was intensified in that area and dropped to his knees. He shut his eyes tightly. His lover came over quick.

"Rune, Rune, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly. Rune didn't respond except gave a small pained scream. He couldn't help it. It hurt so much. It felt like he was being torn from the inside. He then remembered what the doctor said. (A/N: See chapter 3) He wondered where he put it. The nightstand.

"G-get the v-vile o-o-on the st-sta-stand," Rune stuttered out from his pained feeling. His lover complied and popped it open for him. He was about to object when he saw blood trickle down the corner of Rune's mouth. Rune drank the contents of the vile. He suddenly felt the pain slowly go away. He panted for breath as he began to relax.

The demon was a little confused and a little angry. He thought maybe the demon witch had something to do with this. He saw her make a few visits to Rune. He spied in on one of their conversations. He couldn't tell what they were saying but he knew something that he had to know. It had everything to do with Rune. He never mentioned it. He was going to find out what it was. He swiped the small trickle of blood that ran down the corner of the elf's mouth.

He might as well confront Rune about it now. He brought Rune over to the bed making him sit. He sat beside him. He sighed, then proceeded to interrogate his mate.

"What as that?" he asked Rune. Rune shook his head.

"I don't know. I just froze up then I felt intense pain all over my body. Most of it was in my midsection. I felt like I was being torn from the inside," Rune explained.

"Does it have anything to do with that woman?" Rune tensed. 'How did he know that?' he thought.

"What are you talking about? What woman?" He decided to play confused. His lover glared at him.

"Do not lie to me. I know you've had conversations with her. One time before I came in, I saw you talking to her. I did not hear what you were saying. So, I ask you again, does it have anything to do with that woman?" he asked harshly this time.

"No, I don't know what you're talking about," Rune responded defiantly. He hoped his lover would drop the subject.

"Don't be difficult!"

"I'm not! I told you that I don't know what you're talking about!" Before he could stand up, his lover grabbed him by his arms and held him still. Rune flinched at the hard grip.

"Rune, look at me," he said waiting until Rune looked at him, "I know about it already so just tell me if it has anything to do with her."

"That's right. Why don't you tell him? He deserves to know."

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruc.: I think it's probably boring but I'm currently on writer's block! That so stinks.

Like it? Review!


	7. Part 7: Bad Days

Secret Rendezvous

Response to reviewers:

Greenarrow-Resurrected: Well you don't have to wait too long. I updated! Thanks!

noone: I've updated! Thanks!

Part 7: Bad Days

"That's right. Why don't you tell him? He deserves to know," Rune heard Lana say from the window. His lover looked in her direction and glared. Rune, forgetting about the incident between him and his lover, hid behind him. He didn't know but somehow another presence in the room scared him.

"What are you doing here?" 'Lan' (A/N: I'm going to refer Him as Lan since typing his lover is too long for me. I'm lazy but hey, your hands do get tired after typing for a while) asked.

"I came for a visit for the elf. Last time I checked I never needed your permission to do that, Lan. Nice cover up. Heck if I wasn't ordered to stalk your mate behind you, I would've never guessed."

"Hn, what business you have here woman?" Lan stated coldly.

"Tsk, I'm just here to say something to the elf. But with you around I guess I'll give it to him another time since he doesn't seem to respond to anything at the moment. You better watch him carefully or you just might lose him," she said before disappearing.

As soon as she left, Rune snapped out of his educed trance. His lover turned to face him. (A/N: Heh, looks like I lied.) Rune turned his head away. He didn't want to deal with this right now. His lover grasped his chin softly and turned his head to face him. He leaned down and gave the elf a kiss. Which then it turned into full heated as they began another round of passion to forget. To forget what happened these few moments ago.

* * *

The four were traveling. Rune was being carried on his lover's back. He couldn't walk for a while after, ah, last night. In turn his lover made him wear different clothing, all black. Sad to say Rune was the attention of the town as they left. Though none of the male population figured Rune was on the same team. They were heading back to Draqueen with 'Lan'. Everyone should accept him, since this is Rune we're talking about, they all trusted his judgment. Rath and Thatz were comfortable around his company. He didn't seem that bad. If he were there to kill them he could've done it days ago.

It was nearing nightfall. Unfortunately for them, demons decided to attack. Rune was practically defenseless since he could barely move. His lover sat him down and shielded him from attack. He noticed it was getting darker. Demons seemed to be increasing. It's as if kill one take four more for free. Rune saw one of the demons sneaking behind his lover. He stood up then ran, despite the obvious pain he was in. He stepped in the demon's way and took the hit. He flew a few feet away clutching his abdomen. He felt sicker. A demon's scream sounded as his lover killed it and all fighting ceased.

"I told you demons to take care of the rest! Didn't I tell you not to hurt the elf?" Lana's voice drifted through as she appeared next to Rune before his lover could.

"Get away from him," his lover said.

"Let me, this once. Otherwise he'll die or you could just let me kill him now." He growled in annoyance but let her.

Lana lifted the elf up, forced his mouth open, took her finger, and tickled his throat. Soon Rune threw up, blood, over her hand and onto the ground. Lana wiped her hand clean. Her master would be furious now that plan one failed. They had to wait another month, which was plenty of time for letting the elf go. It's only a few more days to the capital. The perfect place to ruin the elf. She placed her hand on his forehead and began to heal him.

"Sleep now," she commanded.

He fought to keep his eyes open but couldn't and soon fell to sleep. Lana lied him down. At least he's good as new and doesn't smell like blood anymore. She looked around and saw a tiny white pod in the mix of blood. She picked it up and crushed it in her hand. Plan one always fails but worth a shot. She took off. Looks like she needs to pick him up later.

The three rushed over to Rune's side. His lover picked him up, one arm supporting the legs and one around his back. They continued their way to the capital.

* * *

It's been two days of traveling and Rune was still knocked out. That means he couldn't eat. Since it was nearing the night they stopped at a small town and into an inn. They got three rooms. Rune and his lover would share one like they have been for the past few months or so since they got together. He took him to their room and laid him gently on the bed. Rath and Thatz also wanted to see if Rune was okay but he assured them that everything would be fine. They retired to their rooms. He took off the illusion spell and lied down beside Rune. He put an arm around him and brought them closer. He smiled slightly as Rune snuggled closer to him.

He frowned as he remembered today's events. He knew that there was something more to this than the woman let on. He sighed. No use thinking about it now. He'll deal with it when the time comes. He soon drifted off to sleep.

It was the next morning. Rune woke up by the sun's rays hitting his face. He shut his eyes tightly and moved to face the other side. He was met with nothing. He sat up and looked around questioningly and noticed that he was alone. He jogged his memory before he blanked out. He just remembered red. Blood? He thought. Yeah blood and then he remembered Lana doing something and then he just blacked out. He looked at his surroundings and saw that he was in another room. He didn't remember going into this one. Could it be that he was taken?

He shook his head, no that couldn't be. He at least would've been greeted with someone right now. He sighed in relief. So where was everyone? The door opened and he tensed. Then sighed softly in relief as he saw his lover. He stood up and wrapped his arm around him. His lover sighed.

"Feeling better now? I don't think my arms would last much longer," his lover teased.

"Fine, see if I care for your well being," Rune said and turned around to walk back to the bed but his lover pulled him against him and wrapped his arms around the elf's waist.

"You know I'm just joking. I would give up everything for you."

"Nice to know. Now let go, I'm still sleepy." Rune said struggling to get out of his grip but couldn't.

"You already slept."

"And that's supposed to mean something because…"

"Because we're leaving today."

"Well tell them I'm still sleepy and we can leave tomorrow." Rune tried to get out of his lover's grip again but still proved futile. He sighed. "Can you let go now?"

"No."

"It's very hard for me to sleep standing up."

"That's the point. You've been asleep for two days. I'm sure you won't go back for another couple of days."

"WHAT?! Two days?! Why didn't you tell me? You didn't…try to…do anything…did you?" He just had to ask because one time, before they were lovers, he, Rune, was almost taken advantage of when his lover thought he was asleep, which wasn't a good sign for the demon.

"No, of course not."

"Okay. That's good."

"It's not fun when the victim isn't responsive." Rune gasped and attempted to whack him on the head but his lover caught his hand.

"You're insufferable!" Rune struggled in his lover's grip and tried another shot but got caught again. His arms were crossed in front of him in a blocking manner but not really useful to him at the moment. He then noticed their faces are an inch away. He shivered a little as the warm breath caressed his cheek.

"Or we could do something productive and give you an acceptable excuse? I'm sure the other two wouldn't mind delaying plans."

"Is that all you think about?" Rune sighed as his lover pushed him down on the bed.

"No. You're the only one I think about." His lover kissed him while he entwined their fingers together.

"I hate you," Rune said as they pulled away for air.

"I love you too."

"Jerk. Let's go." Rune slipped out from under his lover and stood.

"Learning new tricks?"

"No, the faster we get through this the better. I just hope you'll be able to get in." His lover chuckled.

"You worry too much."

The four of them walked over to the outskirts of town. It was only a few more hours until they reach the capital. The only problem was how everyone would react to Lan. It should be simple right?

After hours of traveling, they finally made it.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: Since both chapters were short I decided to combine them into one. No use wasting up space. Plus this is the chapter before I reveal who Rune's lover is. So you have to wait for part 8!

Like it? Review!


	8. Part 8: The Secret

Secret Rendezvous

Black Angel of Destruction: Everyone, this is what you all have been waiting for! (Drum roll) This is when you people find out who Rune's lover is!

Response to reviewers:

SapphireDragon: Um...You'll find out somewhere during the chapter! Thanks!

Greenarrow-Resurrected: If I don't clear it up about Lana in this chapter please tell me what is it I need to clear up! Thanks!

yamatoforever: Maybe Rune will tell them sometime later. Thanks!

Part 8: The Secret

It's been a few interesting days. Everyone was still weary about Lan being in the castle but Lykouleon accepted wholeheartedly. Who could resist the elf? Rune had to make sure that he didn't slip up. Things could turn dire to the worst if they discovered anything, especially who his lover really is. The illusion spell was being held 24-7. It was just to keep everyone from being suspicious. Alfeegi didn't bother with manners as he blew up when Lan was in the premises. Him being a demon and all.

The terms were agreed that if he harmed any dragon he'd be caught. The first on the suspect list, if the case was it wasn't him that did it. But then again nothing would be really proven. Unfair judgment ain't it?

Currently, Rune and 'Lan' were sitting in his (Rune) room. Well actually they're sharing. But there's nothing wrong with that. It was silent. Rune was thinking of something while being oblivious to the fact that he was being molested. Clueless little bugger ain't he? But then his hand was unconsciously swatting away at the other's hand. The demon sighed. Even if it was night already and almost time for bed he wanted some fun. It didn't look like he was going to get any. He frowned. Something was bothering the elf if he was resistant to his touches. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"Rune what's wrong?" he asked making Rune snapped out of his thoughts.

"Nothing," Rune answered.

"You're always a bad liar." Rune sighed.

"I'm worried about Lana. I'm afraid she might do something and…I don't want anyone getting hurt, especially you. She might reveal everything and I don't want anything to happen." His lover sighed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll deal with it when the time comes. In the mean time think of something else."

"But I can't stop worrying about it."

"Then let me take your mind off it."

"If you're thinking of that the answer is no." He leaned down and kissed the elf.

"Why do you always have to be so negative?" He said, sitting up, leaning on the headboard and pulling Rune to sit on his lap facing him.

"I'm not being negative. I just don't feel like it right now." Rune sighed and laid his head on his lover's chest. Arms wrapped securely around him. He had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

Soon enough, it was the next morning or rather the afternoon. Rune woke to someone running their hands through his hair. He sighed in content and snuggled up to the warmth he was encased in. He heard a soft sigh come from the person.

"Now that you're awake I can get something to eat," he heard his lover say pushing him up and placing him on the bed. Rune moaned softly and placed his head in his lover's lap.

"I love you too," he said and closed his eyes again to go back to sleep. The demon sighed. If opportunity presents itself, take it. He trailed his hand along the elf's sides and neck. It then made it's way along the inside of the elf's shirt trailing along the ribcage and occasionally on the hips. He smirked as he saw Rune shift enticingly. Then it wandered below the belt. A second later there was stinging sensation on his cheek where the elf unconsciously slapped him. Rune gasped as he realized what he did then laughed a little. The demon frowned.

"I don't see what's so funny." He commented as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sorry. It's just that…" he couldn't continue because he laughed again. It was when the demon decided to have revenge. He rolled on top of the elf and began his tickle assault. Rune laughed harder as he tried to reassemble himself under the demon's assault.

"St-stop it!" Rune protested trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Say it and I might."

"Y-you're evil!"

"I'm a demon, it's my job."

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry!" Rune managed to get in between fits of giggles.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I-I'm sorry, master!"

The demon stopped and watched as the elf panting hard for breath. Though he wished it was for a different situation. He bent down and began trailing kisses along Rune's neck, scraping his fang across the skin. Rune shuddered as he felt that. The hot breath brushing against his ear wasn't helping either.

"You know I think I know exactly what I want for lunch." The demon said huskily in his ear.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rune said in the same tone while bucking his hips up against his lover's.

"Nothing."

"AH! SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!" A woman's scream interrupted their mood. They quickly rushed to the balcony to see a woman surrounded by monsters made out of gel, in the garden. They all quickly rushed outside along with the other dragon officers. One thought never occurred to them. How did the woman get into the garden? Much to Rath's dismay, the demon gel people disappeared as soon as they saw them.

The woman collapsed to her knees. Rune rushed to her and checked for any injuries. Surprisingly there were none.

"Thank you. I thought I was going to faint before someone came," the woman said looking at them.

"Your welcome. I'm sure you need a place to stay. You can stay here. There's room for you. Someone will show you." Lykouleon said motioning to an officer that helped her up and walked into the castle. Everyone else followed.

Rune convinced his lover to come with him to see if the woman was well. His lover objected but agreed anyway after a certain price. (wink-wink-nudge-nudge) They came to the door and Rune knocked.

"I don't trust her," the demon said.

"What do you mean?" Rune asked.

"I don't know. But something is dangerous about her."

"Come in." They heard her voice drift from the door. They both entered. Rune shut the door from behind him. The woman was standing in the balcony. She faced away from them.

"Hi, we just wanted to see how you were doing," Rune said, "Are you feeling better?"

"Yes, I am. Much more in fact. I would have to say how easily the dragons fell for that." Her voice changed from soft to a voice they both recognized. Rune was pushed behind his lover while the woman turned to face them to reveal Lana.

"Lana." Rune said fearfully.

"Yes, elf, it's me. So 'Lan' are you going to move out of my way or am I going to have to make you?" she said.

"Make me." He challenged.

"Fair enough." Before he could move he was blown through the closed doors hitting the wall opposite, making a dent. He cursed as he slid into a sitting position. His back hurt like hell.

"No!" Rune yelled and rushed to his lover's side. Lana calmly stood where the double door once was.

"Isn't that touching?" she said as she saw Rune helping the demon and healing him. The demon glared at her and tried to stand but Rune held him down.

"What do you want?" Rune asked.

"I'm bored. And I wish to have some fun. It seems your lover just happened to be the unlucky victim of the day. And here come the extras to this drama. Well, now this will be more interesting. Hello lady," she said because she spotted Raselene, "and gentlemen. It's so nice to see you all doing so well. My name is Lana. My master wishes your deaths but he isn't here at the moment. He's having some difficulty in coming here. Had not one of my demon screwed it up," she said glancing in Rune's direction, "he would've been here early and destroyed you all. Luckily your deaths have been postponed for the time being." Rath surprisingly decided to stay back. He knew the lady was no pushover.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Lykouleon demanded reading his sword in case of any oncoming attacks.

"Oh nothing, but I do want something. I'll just get it later. I was bored. And I decided my victim for today. Isn't that right, Lan?" The demon glared at her.

"How cruel. Oh well should I continue or not?" He stood up.

"Get out of here. You're not after something yet. Take out your boredom on someone else." He said harshly glaring at her with intensity.

"Oh I should? Well then maybe I should take down this pile of worthless columns down with both powerful lords here! I think that should suffice and satisfy my tastes. Right Rune?" Rune paled as he realized what she was or might do.

"No, don't," Rune, pleaded.

"Hey, Lord Lykouleon, have you ever wondered what happened to the demons, from the demon lord, that stopped attacking?" Lykouleon was taken by surprise by that question. He did question it before and found it suspicious but nothing turned up the past year.

"Did you know? That he's been here this whole time?" she said as she swung her arm softly in Lan's direction. But this time it wasn't Lan that was standing by Rune. No…

It was the demon lord,

Nadil.

$$$$$$$$$$$

Black Angel of Destruction: There I revealed it. People rejoice! Okay so don't because you people probably already knew who it was before you read this chapter didn't you? Ha! Okay if I type anything more I might go whacko.

Like it? Review!


	9. Part 9: Taken

Secret Rendezvous

Response to reviewers:

Kage Ohkami: I have no idea how these RunexNadil fics come out. It just happened. When I started this I never changed my mind on who would Rune's lover be so I dunno. Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: Well here's the next chapter. I'll try to include the little dragons as much as I can. Maybe I could write a fic, hmm... Thanks!

Greenarrow-Resurrected: Here's an update! Thanks!

iceheart3000: I agree it would be very creepy but it'll be funny. You'll figure out Lana's master when the chapters go onward. Thanks!

Neko-Yuki: I'm glad you love it! Thanks!

yamatoforever: I've posted as fast as I could! Thanks!

Part 9: Taken

"Did you know? That he's been here this whole time?" she said as she swung her arm softly in Lan's direction. But this time it wasn't Lan that was standing by Rune. No…

It was the demon lord, Nadil.

Rune clung to his arm and entwined their fingers together, hidden away from the rest of the crowd. He buried his face in the cloth of his lover's. The demon squeezed his hand a little for reassurance.

"Nice illusion spell. It took me a while to find the right one to counter it. Must've been someone powerful who taught you that." She commented.

"Yes, helping others does have its advantages," Nadil responded.

"Oh, I see, you helped the witch that was trapped in that hole. Maybe I should've put a stronger seal on it."

"Well then you were a little too sure of yourself."

They both carried on with a normal conversation, which basically consisted of speaking in cryptic words of insults.

"Well, it looks like my fun has run out. I think it's time to get what I came to here to get," Lana said.

"He isn't going anywhere with you," Nadil said knowing who exactly she meant.

"Oh so I can't hide anything from you can I? Well then I guess that I should just take him from you."

Soon gusts of wind entered the hall making it hard to see. Nadil protectively held on to Rune. He noticed that the winds seemed to be harsher around them. He could vaguely see Lana a few feet away from them.

"You know this will be much easier on you and the others if you just hand him over," Lana said.

"Never," Nadil responded.

"Suit yourself."

He felt a shock go through him and he loosened his grip, which wasn't good. Lana took advantage of this and managed to snatch Rune away. Nadil was thrown to the floor along with the dragons. He sat up and saw Lana holding Rune. He was about to try and get him back but Lana stopped him.

"Nah, ah, ah. Stay where you are. I could just kill him with a snap of my fingers and I'm sure that neither side wants that, now do they?" They all stood where they were.

"Good. I'll tell ya what, since this obviously isn't a fair match because I could just kill you all in a second, I'll make this fair. I'll give you all until your deadline, which should be in about fourteen days, to take him from us. Should you succeed then we will let you keep him, but we will destroy this whole world along with him. Or if you manage to kill us all in time then we will spare this world regardless of who is left. And there is going to be no negotiations we've had enough of that already. Now that's fair isn't it? Okay so I'll see you guys. Oh yeah don't bother killing him. The elf here wouldn't like it one bit." She finished and disappeared.

Nadil growled in annoyance. This isn't turning out great especially if he has to deal with the dragon tribe himself. Who are not in good terms with him. He could tell that a sword was pointed at his neck from behind ready to separate his head from his body. He wondered why they always go for that. (A/N: C'mon ppl you've gotta wonder why they always slice his head off when he could just put it back on. But then again they always separate it from him.) Now he has this problem to deal with. How he hated hard circumstances.

"You might as well listen to her. After all I know exactly where they took him and I'm sure you would like to get him back as much as I do," Nadil said civilly, which came as a surprise to all of them. Before Alfeegi could say something Raselene made a motion for Rath to hold him still, which Rath did by placing his hand over Alfeegi's mouth muffling what he was about to say. She walked over to her lover (ah! not that two word again) and placed a hand on his shoulder bringing his attention to her. She whispered something in his ear and he held a shocked look for a moment before looking calmly again. He looked at her in confusion then sighed.

"Fine," Lykouleon said dropping his arm.

Nadil turned around to look and saw that a sword was not pointed in his direction. He just looked at the dragon lord's emotionless face. He understood the message. It's not like he was going to do anything. He promised the elf that he wouldn't. He nodded in understanding and motioned for his rival to follow him. This was only a one chance. This will never happen again. He walked towards the open window of Lana's rented room and pointed to the floating island that appeared a few days ago.

"She took him there. The island should land in about seven days. Gives us time to prepare. And it'll take a day of travel to get there." Nadil explained. He was planning his own ambush before when he figured this all out but didn't know how to go through with it. The usual attack all out was something they couldn't afford because he could tell that they could easily kill them with one attack, which Lana proved a few minutes ago.

"I'll go see if the others have ideas. You're welcome to stay but I trust-" Lykouleon began.

"If I wanted to do something I would've done it a long time ago. I have no intention of starting something right now. As much as I hate working with you, I'm sure the feeling's mutual." Nadil said cutting him off. He nodded and walked out. Now how was he supposed to break this to the others?

* * *

Black Angel of Destruction: Yes I took to long and I apologize for it! I'm very, very, very, x1000, sorry! Of course you people know I have major writers block and I'm sorry that you have to wait a long time and the fact that this is so short. I'm trying to get everything sorted out, especially this one. I have ideas but I can't seem to type it out and you should see how many times I rewrote this particular chapter I think about nine times! I tried to get everything better but I know I made a few mistakes on their characters and all because I know I wrote them out of character and if you're still reading this you know my predicament. I'm very sorry people and I hope that you're not tired of this yet because there are still a few more chapters left and I think I might not update for a few months or maybe until next summer! I hope I don't take too long! Anyways thanks for your patients!

Like it? Review!


	10. Part 10: Last Song

Secret Rendezvous

Response to reviewers:

Neko-Yuki: Okay don't die! I've dated as soon as I could and it hasn't even been a month! Thanks!

yamatoforever: I've posted as quick as I could! Thanks!

DarkSapphireDragon: Thank you!

Greenarrow-Resurrected: That's alright. Cool ryhme. Thanks!

iceheart3000: Don't worry it hasn't been a month yet! I've updated! Thanks!

Part 10: Last Song

It's been a week. The island managed to land over a lake and drowned out all the water. Lana was setting everything up. Company would be coming in a few hours or so. She needed to be prepared since she could spy in there without even going in there. She glanced at the struggling elf. How such beauty would go to waste. Just like the other worlds. They would be reborn more powerful than ever and wouldn't remember anything. Just like her. She was the first. She probably had friends, family, and someone. But now it was nothing but killing machines. Her master really liked beautiful things.

"Don't worry elf before you know it, everything would be lost," she said just trying to strike a conversation. No one around but him was able to carry on a conversation, which was good. It gets kinda boring talking to a wall that just static's back. Unfortunately for her Rune didn't talk. She sighed in disappointment. She might as well say something before company gets there and ruins the quiet mood.

"Well you know as I was spying on you, I envied you. When I wanted to take possession to get inside your mind it would probably make me hate you even more. I'm jealous of the fortunate life you have. You have memories, friends, someone beside you. Unlike me I don't even remember who I had, not even a name. But then again I don't know why the hell am I tell you this, I know you're not a psychiatrist. It's not like I love pouring out my life story. I'm sure you don't want to listen to any of it. But you know thanks for listening. I guess it's been awhile since I had someone to talk to that could speak. Well sit tight and don't go anywhere. I'm going to great your friends." Lana said before leaving Rune alone in the room with Water sitting on his shoulder.

Rune sighed as he sat down in his 'cage', there were no doors because it was just some invisible force field. He couldn't get out no matter how hard he tried. Plus he'd been feeling sick this whole week. He always felt intense pain coursing through his body, which wasn't that comfortable. Lana had been giving him sedatives. He was grateful for that. He wondered why. Rune thought she wanted them all dead. But these past few days that Lana 'talked' to him was kinda confusing. He just shrugged it off as one of her ways to get out of boredom but then she talked about personal things. They were surprising. He felt her pain as she talked about her past that she couldn't remember.

They say it's a relief to not know the past but with the past gone where's the future?

He shivered as he felt a cold breeze blew by. Even if there was a force field it didn't block out the air. It was cold. He wondered if Lana did this on purpose. He sighed. He missed Nadil's presence beside him.

* * *

Nadil felt the constant surveillance watch on him. As much as he 'appreciated' it, it was starting to get annoying. For the week he mostly stayed in Rune's room. He had nowhere else to go. He couldn't sleep. His mind has been filled with worry, which was a very rare occasion. The more he thought of Rune the more his worries increased.

They were going to leave today. He was supposed to lead them to the island since he knew where it was. If he gave them the instructions he wouldn't even have to lead them but they were weary of him so it was obvious. It's not like he was oblivious to it. They were just concerned for their lives.

He heard a knock on the door. It signaled it was time to go. He just hoped that his plan would work.

* * *

Rune clutched tightly at the sheets. He felt excruciating pain coursed through his body. Usually Lana would give him a sedative when he felt pain that is if she was here to give it. Beads of sweat were pouring down his face from exhaustion. He shut his eyes as felt himself being ripped from the inside. It hurt so much he wanted to die.

In the background he faintly heard the door open and closed but couldn't tell if he was just hearing things. He was focusing on how to ease the pain he was feeling. He felt Water trying to comfort him; it was helpful but not very much. Rune felt a familiar touch on his shoulder he slowly opened his eyes and saw Lana there. She was holding a drink. This time it was a different one than the one he was used to seeing when she gave him relief from the pain. She held it out in front of him. Rune hesitantly took the glass and drank. He almost spit it out but he resisted because he slowly felt the pain go away.

"What is that?" Rune asked curious. She smiled at him.

"Do you really want to know?" she said.

"On second thought, no."

"I thought so. Now rest up. Your lover and the rest of them should be here in a few hours. Maybe this time…" she trailed off before leaving.

Rune wondered what she meant. He sighed and lied back down. He was bedridden. Usually he didn't like to be cooped up but now it was a welcoming routine. Rune almost jumped as the door slammed open a few minutes later. There, Lana was standing with a serious expression. She went over to him and pulled him up. Her grip was hurting his arm but he made do.

"C'mon elf the show is about to begin." She stated and proceeded to drag him. He resisted for a while with the help of Water in his mini dragon form. It wasn't much help because he couldn't change. Lana rolled her eyes and subdued the dragon and tossing Water into Rune's arms.

"Keep him still. I'm not in the mood. I want this over with."

* * *

The dragon's and Nadil met up with a bunch of demons guarding the entrance all around. They immediately went into action and attacked the couple of guards that were there. If they were powerful it would take them a while before they could get through. Nadil easily slipped through the fighting going on. He noticed that they saw him but didn't pay him any mind. So he figured everything has been planned. He was just walking into a trap.

Nadil made it in unfortunately it didn't go unnoticed by certain people. Looks like he had to change his plan a bit. He glanced behind him to see the dragon lord and the knights of earth and fire. Typical. At least he didn't have to change anything. He pretended not to notice them and walked around to see where he faintly heard voices. The castle seemed pretty much empty so echoes could be heard.

"…I want this over with."

The four of them heard and they took off straight ahead. Everything was easy so far. Rath and Thatz offered for the first entrance while both lords went for another entrance. Lana stood in complete calm as the two knights busted through the door. She smiled, which freaked them out. It seemed she knew something they didn't.

"Guys!" Rune said, happy to see them. He didn't want to stay in this castle any longer.

"Well, well. I see. Nice but it isn't going to work. How you managed to get in was kind of a surprise for me. Enlighten us, did you actually separated the demon lord's head from his body?" she asked. She felt Rune tense under her grip.

"Yeah they did before. Thanks for caring," she heard him say from behind them.

"Oh dear, I'm trapped, what's a girl to do? I know, have some fun." Lana let Rune go. Before he could run, however, he collapsed because his legs were paralyzed.

"Now, now elf, sit down and enjoy the show. Be good and I might let your friends live, okay?"

As soon as she said that, groups of demons appeared in the room, which isn't good because they're outnumbered. The four of them managed to fight against them. Though they were loosing badly.

"Ah isn't this interesting? Hey, it's like a movie. I should've warmed up some popcorn," Lana commented while looking at Rune. 'Hmm…' she thought of something. She kneeled down behind him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Rune tensed under her grip.

"Calm down, Rune, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want your opinion on something. Now tell me who should I kill first? The dragon lord? No that's too easy, how about the earth knight? No too easy too. Hmm…how about the fire knight? No he would be a challenge somehow but I doubt he'd last very long too. Oh, I know why don't I kill the demon lord right in front of you? Yes that would be more appropriate. In his dying minutes all he'll see is you and how helpless you look because you couldn't help save them, your friends and your lover, but don't worry, I think I'll give you sixty seconds."

She began to count down.

Rune thought frantically. He couldn't move, couldn't decide, and…he just couldn't. He saw that his friends and lover were almost finished in killing the last few demons. Lana knew that it would take the remaining seconds that the elf had. She smirked as the seconds began to tick down.

3…

2…

1…

"Times up," she whispered in his ear, "since you failed to come up with a decision, I get to decide. And I've already made my choice I think I'll kill the one who's most precious in your heart, first."

"No…please don't," Rune pleaded as tears threatened to spill out of his eyes.

"You're too sentimental. First I have to take care of the other three rift rafts." Lana stood up and blew away the three dragons in one space and trapped them inside a barrier. Nothing could go in or out. "Now we got that taken care of, it's now down to important business." She stated and turned to face her opponent, the demon lord Nadil. "Don't worry, you were randomly selected. It just happened to be a coincidence. So don't take it too personally. Now remember, if you kill me you all get to live. But if you don't, I kill all of you and we destroy everything. Capish?"

Nadil didn't like this one bit. Plus the odds were not in his favor. Lana had an advantage over him as proven days earlier, back at the castle. He barely avoided an attack by her when she made a move to attack him. He began to fight back.

(A/N: I'm not really good with fighting scenes so you people could make up your own imaginations. We'll just skip ahead.)

Lana smirked, as the sword was pointed. She was enjoying herself way too much. Is that a crime? Considered to someone else it is. She nicked the demon lord's neck spilling a little bit of blood. Lana had him right where she wanted him.

"Now I wonder how should I do this? There are too many ways to kill you slowly. Though I prefer the fast way but I think you people interest me and I want to make this slow and painful for you."

"Just get it over with," Nadil growled out in annoyance.

"You mean you're not going to say goodbye? Well then I guess I can give you a quick one. It's much more fun that way."

She struck her sword towards him. Something rushed in front of her and she gasped in shock. Lana wanted to stop he momentum but couldn't. She waited and shut her eyes desperately trying to stop. She slowly opened her eyes as she felt her grip on the sword shaking. Lana saw Nadil grasping the other end of the sword tightly. It was a couple inches from Rune's chest. Nadil chuckled a little.

"You know, you cause a lot of trouble for me, alive. I should've just killed you when I had the chance," he said a bit tiredly though jokingly at Rune.

"Hw can you joke at a time like this?" Rune said. Lana just laughed a little.

"Heh, even in a time like this you still have time for small talk. I'm surprised that you were still able to stand, let alone block my attack. But then again I see where your motivation lies. I guess I'll just have to take you all. I'm sure you all will enjoy the flames of hell very much." Lana said as she dropped the sword and the whole place lit on fire. The dragon lord and the two dragon knights were on the other side. Lana placed a fire between them that reached the walls so neither side could get through to them. They desperately called out to Rune. But they couldn't get through because it was way too hot to handle. Rath couldn't even go through. They just left out the door and to the exit looking around any back doors that could lead to them.

Back on the other side, Lana plopped down tiredly to the floor. It took a lot of energy to summon up the fire all around the island and castle. She glanced tiredly at the two lovers. She saw the elf supporting the demon lord's weight and laughed at their predicament.

"Isn't this what you counted on, Nadil? You wanted a distraction, I gave you a distraction. I'm sure by now that they probably think you're dead. But I doubt they wouldn't come looking for the elf. You need to make it out of here before this place burns down to the ground. If you're wondering why I'm helping you it's because I'm tired. I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go and be with what I missed the past thousand years. If you want elf I can open a path for you to the other side that will lead to the clearing where the other dragons are."

Rune thought for a moment. These turn of events confused him. Lana was actually being helpful. He couldn't understand why.

"Go back. I'll make sure to see you again soon," Nadil said giving him a kiss before walking out the back. Rune looked in the back door he walked into and glanced at the wall of fire. He bit his lip and made a decision, hoping to not regret it.

* * *

Outside with the dragons they were looking around. Rath was the one to spot something. He spotted Water flying through their exit. But Rune wasn't with him.

* * *

Rune ran through the corridors of the castle, looking. He hoped to catch up to his lover before he left. He panted for breath as he ran past some fires. Lana surprisingly gave him enough magical energy to pass through them. But it was hard to see because of the smoke and heat. Rune shielded his eyes as a burst of flames sprung up on him. As it cleared he quickly went ahead. When he turned the corner he saw a purplish color. He dashed faster and wrapped his arms around the figure of his lover. He finally caught up with him.

* * *

Rath tried to decipher what Water was trying to say. After about explaining it to him so many times he finally got the message. Somehow he didn't feel all that sad. He just grinned. He went and told the others what was going on, carefully leaving some parts out. All he told them was that Rune was going to be fine and that he decided to take a vacation. The others graciously accepted that answer though Lord Lykouleon knew better.

* * *

Nadil gently placed Rune on the bed. He didn't want to disturb his elf's sleep. After the elf caught up with him he passed out in his arms. It must've been the heat and the smoke. He figured by now that the dragon tribe knows he's now 'officially' dead. Though he knew some would figure it out with their water knight's sudden disappearance. He sighed and took off his cloak. Then he lied down beside Rune and wrapped his arm around his waist bringing them closer. Nadil smiled slightly as Rune snuggled closer. Now he wondered what tomorrow would bring.

( Owari )

Black Angel of Destruction: Ah, maginghawa! Tapos ang akin kuwento! Ang ikaapat heto! Gusto sabihin sa lahat…

Maraming Salamat!

Okay you people probably have no idea of what I have just said and if you did understand I know my Tagalog isn't that fluent and somehow wrong but I think you can interpret it and this chapter probably sucked because the authoress never gives herself enough confidence so is always hating her stories because she wants to. Anyways what I just said is that what a relief that I finished this and that this is my fourth completed story! And I just wanna say Thanks! Thanks to all you people for reviewing! And to any future reviewers Thanks!

Like it? Review!


End file.
